This invention relates to fishing and more particularly to a fishing bobber having a radio transmitter for indicating a strike.
A variety of strike indicators have been used with various articles of fishing equipment. One is a light indicator operated by a battery. When a fish strikes, the light is turned on. Another common indicator is a flag which is elevated when there is a strike on the line. These prior systems are not always reliable, particularly when the fisherman is busy with other activities, is resting or in the fish house where the fishing equipment cannot be seen. Accordingly, there exists a need for a more highly effective indicator to let the fisherman know when there is a strike on the line even if he is occupied with other duties or is in an area where the fishing equipment cannot be seen.
In view of these shortcomings, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved fishing bobber which is inexpensive, light in weight, rugged in construction, and will reliably signal the fisherman when there is a strike on the line without the need for a visible indicator.
Another object is to provide a way of actuating an indicator by means of a movable float connected to the fishing bobber.
Yet another object is to provide an improved indicator for signaling a fish on the line which has a provision for attaching the line to the bobber without having to cut the line.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the present invention will be better understood by reference to the following figures and detailed description which illustrate by way of example of but a few of the various forms of the invention within the scope of the appended claims.
The invention provides a fishing bobber having a strike-indicating radio transmitter for transmitting a radio signal to the fisherman when there is a strike on the line. The bobber includes a bobber body adapted to float on a body of water with a fishing line connected to it during use. The radio transmitter is supported by and preferably housed within the bobber. Operatively connected to the transmitter is a transmitter switch for actuating the transmitter. An operating means is connected to the switch for closing the switch in response to a fish exerting tension on the fishing line to thereby operate the radio transmitter so as to broadcast a radio signal to alert the fisherman when a fish strikes. One preferred form the bobber includes an auxiliary float that can move up and down relative to the body of the bobber for actuating the switch. In another form, the bobber body slides up and down on a post which is connected to the fishing line, so that when the post is pulled downwardly by tension on the line the bobber body slides upwardly toward the top of the post, thereby closing the transmitter switch. The radio transmitter can also be supported on a transmitter float which floats on the surface of the water next to the bobber and is connected to it electrically.